1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device, and more particularly, to a memory system and a method of operating the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Semiconductor memory devices are implemented with semiconductor materials such as silicon (Si), germanium (Ge), gallium arsenide (GaAs), indium phosphide (InP), etc. The semiconductor memory devices are classified into volatile memory devices and nonvolatile memory devices.
The volatile memory devices lose stored data when their power supplies are interrupted. Volatile memory devices include static random access memory (SRAM), dynamic RAM (DRAM), synchronous DRAM (SDRAM), etc. Nonvolatile memory devices retain stored data even when their power supplies are interrupted. Nonvolatile memory devices include read only memory (ROM), programmable ROM (PROM), erasable programmable ROM (EPROM), electrically erasable programmable ROM (EEPROM), flash memory, phase-change RAM (PRAM), magnetic RAM (MRAM), resistive RAM (RRAM), ferroelectric RAM (FRAM) etc. Flash memories are classified into NOR and NAND types.